The present invention relates to a kit and method for helping to reduce stress and tension in individuals, both males and females, by the application of pressure points to selected areas on the feet of a user.
Stress and tension are leading factors in causing deteriorating health in individuals, both males and females. Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved stress reduction kit and method of using the kit to help restore and maintain a healthy balance in the mind and body of an individual by strengthening the body immune system.
A stress reduction kit includes a display package holding a pair of perforated reflex pin holders each with a printed foot reflexology chart integrally formed thereon. To facilitate creating pressure points on the feet of a user, the stress reduction kit also includes a bag of reflex pins, where each pin is dimensioned to be received in a friction tight fit into any one of the perforations disposed in the reflex pin holders and a set of instructions that guide a user on the placement of individual ones of the reflex pins in respective ones of the reflex pin holders. In accordance with the method of the present invention, when the user inserts the reflex pins in selected ones of the perforations and places the reflex pin holders within his or her shoes, desired body responses are achieved relative to the pressure points created by the pins against the feet of the user.